Darkest night
by Twins sins
Summary: Fourteen cats are lost, and can't remember anything about their former life. They now need to return to the clans before they fall apart, but will they all make it back or will some be left behind? Book four of the 'Scourge's match' series.
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue/who's who for the next book.**

**Group of cats**

**Leader~**

**Damion: Black tom with white spot on his head and bright green eyes**

**Next in command~**

**Faulk:Brown tom with bright dark blue eyes and spotted face.(If you don't know how to pronounce it, it's 'fa-ulk' xD don't question it. Also 'bright dark' means they glow but are a dark color.)**

**Others~**

**Fawn:Brown she-cat with tabby spots**

**Spark:****Fiery ginger she cat with forest green eyes.**

**Red: ****Dark ginger tom with bright blue eyes.**

**Dove:****Fluffy white she cat with icy blue eyes**

**Raven:****Small black she cat with green eyes.**

**Strike:****Golden tabby tom with white stripe down his back with warm green eyes.**

**Ghost:White she-cat with icey blue eyes**

**Midnight:Black she-cat with white spots and grey eyes.**

**Elk:Brown tom with Amber eyes**

**Small:Small grey tabby tom with dark brown eyes.**

**Rain:Black tom with blue eyes**

**Cloud: Grey she-cat with cloud like spots on her, eyes are blue-green.**

**Prologue**

The tom stood up quickly, the ground swaying beneath him. He looked up to see trees hanging above him. _Where am I? _He thought to himself, claws sliding in and out. His paws felt wet, telling him morning was soon since dew hung to the blades of grass. He stepped forward, the only sound was the grass swaying whenever he stepped. He looked up again, only to see a little opening in the branches. Moonlight casted down on him, making him feel a little better about where he was. He noticed stars cluttering the sky, one shining brighter. He then heard the grass moving not far off, his head whipped towards the noise only to see a slight glow. He cautiously padded over, stopping a tail length away. He extended his neck to sniff, no scent..

_"young one, young one..." _A voice said, his ears perked up and he leapt back in surprise. Out stepped a glowing white cat, its eyes just a bright green glow. His heart raced, this cat looked ghostly. _"Young one..why have you run off?" _The cat asked, it's eyes trained on him. His fur spiked up and he hissed. _"The clans, they needed you...you abandoned them..Starclan abandoned the clans moons ago..You were their last chance!" _The cat stepped towards him again, he swallowed quickly and stepped back.

"Who are you?!"

_"I'm the last of Starclan, Starclan has lost the clans.." _He still felt scared even though this cat hadn't harmed him yet. Her white glow and green hollow eyes frightened him the most. _"What is your name, warrior?" _The young tom stood still, trying to think.

"Damion." He blurted out, he honestly had no clue what his name was but the name Damion seemed to fit him fine.

_"Damion...young warrior who will lead the group to back to the clans. I warn you, not all will return home. Death stains your way, beware." _The glowing she-cat then vanished and Damion's heart slowly went back to its normal beat. Damion looked around before walking off again. He padded along a dusty trail, pebbles scattered about it but each pebble was the color of dirt. He was lead to a small clearing, he gasped when he saw several cats laying there. Each one slept peacefully and seemed to not care that dew hung to their pelts. He counted how many.. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13..thirteen cats!? This can't be a coincidence that they're all in the same clearing, could they be a group? Or did they just stumble upon each other? Wait is that one moving? _His eyes focussed a lithe brown cat with a spotted face, the cat blinked and opened it's eyes. _Blue, a bright dark blue. _

"W-Who are you?" The cat stood up and spun around, causing dew droplets to fall off the grass.

"I am Damion, who are you?"

"I..I don't know." the cat admitted, blinking and looking awkwardly down.

"Well give yourself a name then.." Damion muttered, shifting his paws.

"Faulk, I'm Faulk." He looked up at Damion, smiling slightly.

"Do you know these cats?" Damion asked, eyes scraping over each pelt.

"No, I don't remember anything."

"Hmph, well then.." Damion stood up and shook his pelt free of the water.

"Are you leaving?!" Faulk seemed upset at the thought, _probably scared like me.. _Damion thought bitterly to himself.

"No, why?"

"Well..I was wondering if I could tag along.."

"Uh sure, but we need to see if these cats need help too." Damion nodded to them and Faulk laid back down, yawning.

"Might as well catch up on my sleep then, wake me up when they're up." Damion nodded and watched the cats with an intent stare.


	2. Where?

**Sam~I didn't say they were bad ^-^ They may or may not be, it'll be revealed later :)**

**Storm~Thanks ^-^ The horror will show soon, but being a warrior book its not that 'scary'.**

**Where?**

Damion blinked his tired eyes, looking around. Faulk was licking his pelt and watching the other cats.

"We've been here a week, maybe we should go exploring?" Faulk asked, lifting his head. Damion narrowed his eyes to block the light coming off his pelt.

"Maybe..but it's safe here." Damion muttered, licking his shoulder.

"Faulk makes a point." Whispered Ghost, her head near the grass. Damion sighed and stood up, shaking the morning dew off his pelt. He then padded towards the middle of the clearing where a small boulder stood. He jumped on it, careful not to slip on it. He sat down again and curled his tail over his paws, his eyes scraping over each cat.

"Everyone!" Damion called, he had made himself leader of this small group of cats. Each one had happily accepted him, not wanting the weight of other cats on their shoulders. _Each one of them woke up with memory loss too, does that mean we're all connected? _"Today we move towards the stream, there we will follow it and see if we can find anything familiar. I mean we couldn't of just been here our whole lives or we would of ran into some other cats." The cats nodded and looked at each other. "We leave at sunset." Damion finished, hopping down. He looked up at Faulk, the young tom was listening to Fawn yammer on..again.

"Hey, Damion, I don't think you've chatted with Raven." Damion looked up to see Spark smiling at him.

"Raven?" His eyes floated over to her companion, it was a black she-cat.

"Hello." She whispered, looking away.

"We've met before right? I was the one who woke you up I think." Raven nodded weakly, forcing a smile. Damion smiled and looked at Spark, _why introduce me to her now?_

"I better go talk to Ghost, bye." Spark bounced off and Damion glared at her.

"Sorry.." Raven muttered, looking away.

"It's not you, your companion annoys me a lot." Damion turned and felt a memory flash into his mind, causing him to collapse to the ground.

_**"Mommy mommy!" **__The little kit bounced around his mom, smiling as the new leaf sun warmed his black pelt._

_ "__**Yes young one?" **__His mother had a silver pelt that was dazzling to look at in the Sunlight. He was bouncing around outside the den, water pouring over stones not too far away. _

_ "__**Can I please go swimming with Darkkit and Softkit? They're teasing me for not being big enough!" **__He mewed, his little voice ringing through out the clearing as if he had almost shouted it._

_**"Fine dear but be careful." **__The she-cat sighed and turned her head away, he didn't spend a second longer with his mom as he ran off towards the bigger kits._

_**"Look who was let out, hi short stuff!" **__Purred Softkit, sitting on a boulder in the water, the water brushed around it as if it wasn't that big of an obstacle_

_**"Yea, hey short stuff hop onto that pebble over there..that's as far as you can make it." **__Teased Darkkit, narrowing his eyes. He looked at the small rock, taking a small breath as he jumped onto it. He then looked at Darkkit, wiggling his hindquaters. __**"Woah woah, don't strain yourself!" **__Darkkit laughed at his joke, but Softkit glared at him. He then jumped at Darkkit, sending him into the water. __**"Ugh you idiot!"**_

_** "What's wrong? Hate not being leader?" **__He smiled but it then vanished when he noticed them moving, he crawled onto Darkkit who could swim._

"Damion?" Damion's head flashed up to meet the eyes of Faulk, the tom's eyes were full of concern.

"Sorry Faulk, I went out for a bit." Damion pushed himself up and looked straight forward, he gasped at the sight in front of him. The same eerie she-cat from sunrises ago was standing there, but from her neck dripped a red gooey substance. It made a perfect line along her neck and she just stood there, staring at the ground. Damion was frozen to his place, not able to move or speak. Then, in a blink of an eye, her head flashed up, a black line across her muzzle, it was her mouth. Her mouth formed a smile, a twisted but not evil smile. She then tossed her head up and laughed. "AH!" Damion screeched, backing up.

"Damion!" Ghost bounced up, putting her nose to his neck comfortingly.

"She..was smiling at the face of death!" Damion backed up, hitting Raven's chest with his rump. "Sorry!" He spun around staring in Raven's calm green eyes, he slowly relaxed and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "We need to move now, there's a she-cat in this place and she's creeping me out." Damion's gaze casted over the cats. "Eat, drink, then prepare for travel." He muttered as he turned and padded back towards the rock. The thirteen cats went about their business, preparing for the sudden travel. Damion stared into the forest, trying to figure out why he was here..why any of them were here.

"Damion, you should eat." Faulk muttered, dropping a small pigeon at his paws. Damion sniffed it and scrunched up his nose.

"I'll eat later, I want something more..water like."

"Fish?" Faulk guessed standing up.

"Yes.."

"I have some fish.." Muttered a voice from behind him, Damion turned his head to see the black pelt of Raven. Her fur shined in the light, showing she had recently cleaned herself.

"We can share..if that's ok with you." Damion jumped off the rock, she nodded and sat it down on the soft green grass. Damion took a small bite and she took one too. The both of them switched back and forth till it was gone. Damion nodded a thanks to Raven before jumping back up. "Is everyone prepared for the long travel?"

"Yes!" The all said in unison, Damion turned and padded off towards the clear, cold, stream. He padded through bushes and jumped over logs. He stopped when he reached the pebbles that lead towards the stream. He looked to his left and right, trying to see which way to go.

"We should go right." Faulk muttered, nodding to his right. Damion didn't speak, just turned and padded along the bubbling stream. The water sometimes would splash onto his pelt but it didn't both him, matter of fact it felt nice..almost.._almost like home. _He thought bitterly, he had no idea what home was but he was determined to find it.


	3. The bitter feeling

**Sam~Spark and ghost are both she-cats ^-^ They just have a good friendship :P. Raven may or may not, who knows maybe there's more reasons to get to know Damion, as if her past is telling her to go to him.. **

**Storm~Yes..Waiting is needed though :P**

**My computer is messing up, the backspace isn't as good as it used to so writing takes time :l**

**The bitter feeling**

Damion sat in the middle of the resting cats, above him was the starry night sky. He felt weird to not be in the canopy of trees, but being near the water felt good. He stood up and quietly walked towards the stream, placing his paws in. The cool water felt good and he longed to have someone to share this moment with. _Someone particular..who? _He growled when the same eerie glow showed up, he didn't look up from the water though. He didn't dare stare into the cold lifeless eyes, each time he did a shiver would go through his body.

"_Young one, why do you search for home when there is none?"_

"There is a home." He growled, determined to find a place to call his home.

_"I see you're determined, it makes me sad..your used to be home is the way your going but you won't find it, only ruins..I think. I haven't been there in forever." _This time he looked up to see her head was turned and staring to the right. He had never seen her so close up and his heart raced. When her head turned to his he shuddered, a cold air came off the she-cat, he couldn't smell anything but it was like breathing on cold leaf-bare morning. _Leafbare? _He shook his head, taking a deep breath, the sharp frosty air hitting him again. _"Beware the beast that is twoleg's best friend." _She simply said, staring intently at Damion.

"Who are you?" Damion whispered, the she-cat was silent.

_"I am the last of Starclan, I am a curse, an angel. I was mate's with an evil tom, I almost tore the clans apart several times. I let my son sacrafice himself to save everyone, twice. I'm your protecter." _Her eyes suddenly burned into his eyes and he shook slightly, the she-cat then vanished.

"Damion?" Damion ear flicked and he turned his head to see Raven standing behind him. Her black fur still slick as if it was recently cleaned, her green eyes standing out in the night. They were the only really noticeable part of her, because her black pelt blended in. He could see the moonlight shining off of her pelt, making him narrow his eyes. _This seems so familiar, I feel as if I've seen her like this before._

"Raven..aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I could tell you the same." Raven replied gently, sitting down.

"I'm the leader, I have a right." Damion hissed, turning his head back to the water. Raven was silent, he almost believed she had gone back to sleep with the others.

"We are lead by no one, Damion, we chose to follow you. No one's a true leader, to be a leader we have to have no free will." Damion was silent, claws sliding out as he stared into the pool of water. He suddenly felt the world vanish around him, as if he was transporting.

_"Darkfoot, it's not smart.." Muttered a sleek black she-cat with green eyes that shined in the moonlight._

_ "I..love you though." He spoke his words truely, staring at her with desperate eyes. She was silent, her head hanging low, she finally whispered._

_ "Darkfoot, you're meant to lead Riverclan and I'm meant to become deputy of Windclan..this isn't right, leave it be. Starclan showed us our paths are not mixed."_

_ "But..I can lead Riverclan to become friends with Windclan."_

_ "Darkfoot, they'll still have their free will, they won't agree with that."_

Damion was silent, jumping out of the water. He quickly shook his front his paws and stared at the stars. Raven was laying back down next to Dove, _how long was I frozen? _He thought to himself, claws still out. He looked toward Faulk, the young tom was stirring.

"Faulk.." Damion padded forward, the cold ground hard and making his pads hurt. _Leaf bare is soon, nights are cold days are sunny..._He thought to himself.

"Damion, you're up early." Faulk said yawning and standing up, he shook his pelt and looked at Damion. Damion just nodded and he felt himself vanish again.

_"Darkstar..it's not what you think." he couldn't see who was speaking, his blurry vision focused on the blades of grass. __**This is killing me..how could she?**_

___"It's exactly what he sees, Ravenheart." Snarled a deep voice. Darkstar forced his head towards them. Standing there was three cats, Ravenheart, a brown tom, and a silver one._

_ "Falconfoot..." Ravenheart looked towards the brown tom pleadingly._

_ "Sorry but Silversky has a point, it's exactly what Darkstar sees." Darkstar stared at them, distraught. _

_ "You would break the code, for a murderer, but not me?" He whispered, he felt himself begin to fall forward._

_ "That was Silversky's past, he's a good tom now." Ravenheart muttered, looking down as Silversky placed his tail on her._

_ "A good tom?" A snarl escaped Darkstar as he looked between the two. He then felt the ground lurch beneath him, his whole world collasping around him._

_ "Falconfoot, please!" Ravenheart pleade, wanting him to help her._

_ "Ravenheart, you made this choice, you broke the code for Silversky, after telling Darkstar you can't do that for him" Falconfoot looked at his Silversky, both tom's eyes were strangly the same. Darkstar then felt the ground rush up to meet him._

"Damion!" Faulk screeched when Damion collasped on the ground, Damion jumped up quickly and stared at Faulk with wide terrified eyes.

"Raven..she..you..brothers.."

"What? I don't have any siblings, nor does Raven." Faulk seemed confused as he sniffed Damion for any scratches or bruises. "Maybe you hit your head too hard." Muttered Faulk, licking his head, Damion visibly flinched.

"Yes..that's it." Damion muttered, raising a paw to his head and rubbing it.

"Well maybe you should sleep, it's a busy day tomorrow." He sighed and nodded, laying down. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to sleep but couldn't, fidgeting. He swung a paw out to try and dry his paws. He then felt a pelt against his, a warm body spread over him. He opened one eye to see the sleek pelt of Raven.

"You seemed a bit cold.." She said awkwardly, a small smile showing.

"It's fine, you're warmer than I thought." He joked, that got him a light slap in the back of the head.

**short? :l**


	4. The small pain

**Red~Oh sure ^-^ Feel free to use my Kiki design if you want, idc..or my Foxwhisper(Orange cat with black muzzle, black ears, black paws, black tail tip, and white muzzle. She has emerald green eyes and is fluffy xD) I'm glad you're enjoying it :). Faulk's name was created..randomly actually, I just said the name while planning the story and instantly loved it ^.^**

**Storm~Update is here ^-^**

**Btw, if Lawlclan attacks I'll just fix it up a bit..also, if it says 'she-kit' on the allegiances(Sp?), I'm sorry..I just copied the words ~ They're all warriors.**

**The small pain**

Raven padded next to Dove, watching Damion intently.

"Do you like the leader?" Teased Dove, nudging Raven. Raven glanced towards her, quickly shaking her head. "Well we're about to rest I think.." Dove muttered, aburptly stopping. Damion looked back towards them and walked towards the middle of the group, he then flicked his tail signalling it was time for everyone to settle down, hunt, get a drink, then sleep. Raven disappeared into the forest, leaving Dove behind. She stared up at the leaves hanging above her. She sighed in content before opening her mouth to taste the air for prey. She soon could taste the sweet aroma of something, but couldn't remember what it was. She crouched down and followed the scent only to see a fluffy white bob tail.

_"Crouch down.." Raven whispered to herself, moving forward smoothly. _

_ "good, now stalk up to the rabbit then give it a chase, Ravenpaw." Said a smiling Russet colored tom._

_ "Yes Russetclaw." Ravenpaw muttered, placing each paw in front of the other._

Raven blinked the memory away, stalking up behind the 'rabbit'. She was only a fox-length away now...her chance was coming, she jumped up and chased after the rabbit. _I can feed a couple more cats with this! _She thougth proudly as she gained speed, at the last moment she leapt and dug her teeth deep into it's scruff. She purred, she had finally caught something to be proud of.

"Good catch, Raven." Complimented a smooth, tom-like voice.

"Uh thanks...Damion?" She turned her head to see the leader of the group, her fur burning.._why..?_

"It's true, that could feed some hungry cats...You did well." He purred and Raven's fur burned more as she held the rabbit. She then heard a snarl, something wet, sticky, and a bit warm dropping onto her fur. Her ears flattened and she glanced up to see a large creature drooling on her, her heart raced and she forced a scream down. "Raven, quickly drop the rabbit and get over here."

"But the rabbit will feed many cats!"

"But it'll get you killed..." Damion hissed, stepping forward to grab her by the scruff and yank her over to him. Raven finally got a good view of the creature, it had short fur, long yellow teeth and a crazed gaze. Around it's mouth was spit, bubbling up till it almost looked like the water when it was stopped by a rock. "Drop it Raven!" Damion's voice was panicked, he was trying to pry her mouth open, failing miserably.

"No, I must get this to the cats." She hissed, crouching down. She gently put the rabbit on Damion's back. "I'll distract it, just make sure that makes it back to our camp" Damion looked at her, his fur begining to fluff up.

"I'm not leaving without you!"Damion quickly grabbed Raven's scruff and shoved her forward. He then tossed the rabbit at her. "You run, I'll fight...if you try to help I'll personally punish you." Raven met his gaze for a moment, fear and something else showed in his eyes. She quickly nodded, grabbing the rabbit and running. She felt the bushes scrape her fur, tugging it and leaving little patches. She made it to the camp in a couple of minutes, panting.

"What's wrong?" Faulk asked, leaping up from his newly made nest. Fawn bounced over to his side and stared at Raven with wide eyes.

"That's a big piece of prey.." She whispered, tensing up as she walked forward to carefully sniff at it.

"That's not the problem!" Raven hissed at them, causing Fawn to jump back and stare at her with wide, shocked eyes. "Sorry..it's just...Damio-" She didn't finish as a black figure with a white forehead entered.

"I'm here, sorry there was a bit of a hold up...I couldn't find any prey." He looked at Raven, pleading her to not tell the cats what happened. Raven was silent as she tossed her prey onto the pile, she wasn't hungry anymore. _Why did Damion lie? How'd he get rid of the beast so quickly? If he lied to the group about this..could he be holding more secrets? _The thoughts rushed through her mind as she settled into her nest, which was a patch of grass that was smoothened out.

"Aren't you hungry?" Elk asked, sitting down in front of her and curling his tail over his paws.

"No..not really." She wasn't lying, her appetite hadn't returned after the days events. _Damion was willing to save me, but wouldn't he do that for any of us? But he was watching me hunt too, he doesn't do that for the others..But was Damion see in me, the shy she-cat who hides near the back?_

"Uhm Raven.." Raven snapped out of her thoughts and stared at Elk, she could feel the heat of embarressment coming off his fur in waves. He was staring up at the night sky as if something was up there for him. "You..uh zoned off there." Raven didn't speak, her gaze leaving him and forcing itself upon Damion. The black tom settling in his soft nest in the center of the group. Ghost was bouncing up to him with a sparrow, a smile on her face. Raven forced a small snarl back, something bubbling within her. She then forced herself to watch Ghost settle down next to Damion and share the piece of prey. She looked away quickly when Damion's eyes caught hers, she stared at Elk and made her fur stick out.

"It's cold tonight isn't it?" She asked, glancing at Damion every now and then.

"Yea, It's about to be really cold..cold enough for prey to be barren and the river to ice over." Elk muttered, glad that she was talking again.

"My fur is so sleek and short, I mean poofing it out doesn't help at all." She made an awkward laugh, closing her eyes as if she was teasing herself.

"Yes..what are you getting at?" Elk asked, smiling slightly. Raven sighed, she couldn't lead Elk on just to make Damion jealous.

"Nothing, I'm going to speak to Damion about something." Raven forced herself out of the nest and walked up to Damion with her head held high. She sat down and let her tail lay on the ground behind her, trying to show she wasn't getting comfertable and planning on staying there for a while.

"Raven, how nice to see you." Damion turned his head towards her and signalled Ghost to leave, Raven watched in dismay as the she-cat bounced back to her nest without argue or trying to pick a fight.

"Yea.." Raven was still watching Ghost.

"What do you want?"

"I wish to speak to you, alone." She needed her disturbed thoughts answered if she was going to live and not die from starvation(hinting the thoughts wouldn't let her eat).

"Ok, sure. Follow me." Damion hopped up and left towards the forest, Raven quickly followed, afraid to loose his black pelt in the dim night. Even his white forehead blended in, it was very dark, making her wish she had stuck back in camp with the others..there she was safe with them. Damion stopped abruptly causing Raven to hit her nose on his hip. "Sorry, we're here.." Raven looked around to see a clearing that was fairly bathed in moonlight.

"Oh..well..I wanted to know.." The words caught in her mouth, she couldn't dare state her thoughts out loud, what was she thinking?

"Yes? Ask me anything, Raven, I'm willing to hear."

"Why did you lie to the group?" she decided to go with the easiest to ask.

"It's better they not worry about the problem, and yes it's still a problem. Once you ran I jumped into the trees and followed until I was far enough away." Raven went silent..

"What about you stalking me while I hunted?" She finally managed to whisper, it seemed to be sent into the breeze and carried off. She sighed and looked at him, hoping he didn't seem offended that she basically had just called him a stalker. He seemed to be expressionless.

"I was curious, you cause me to be curious..Something about you, our past connect Raven..I wanted to know what my past self saw in you, what your past self saw in me before the whole fight..."

"What? Fight? We used to know each other?" _That would explain my strong need to know Damion, to get to talk him when I can._

"Yes, Raven, in the past you and I used to..share moments together. What I'm saying is..we used to be mates." Raven's breath got caught in her throat, she found it hard to breathe as a vision appeared, not really a vision but a swarm of emotions. _She was standing near some strange border, crying uncontrollably as a dark figure left in the distance, she was in pain as a silver cat struck her...She was cold when she saw the tom she loved stand in front of her and see her new 'mate'. _

"No..No!" She screeched, backing up.

"Raven..calm down, we don't want a scene." Damion stepped forward to comfort her but she backed up more. "Raven.." He began, he couldn't finish as Raven pelted back to camp, trying to forget everything she had just heard and felt.

**huh..Raven knows o-o**


	5. A new cat

**Oh my ^-^...Sorry for the late update!Eek! My life has been hectic but I'll spare you the details :)**

**Sam~Here's..Faulk :D**

**Storm~Oh good, you chose some(not all) kitties who will live through out the whole story ^-^ . I'm glad you like all of those characters.**

**Ginger~I believe that your really smart(Not just from what you said, we all make mistakes.), and I'm glad you enjoyed the story**

**Red~I'll keep writing, and thanks for adding my character! And you realized that thing with Faulk? Yea I realized his name sounded a bit..like that...but, uhm, I liked the name xD. Also, grim being dead forever..? Things have changed (:**

**Mystery cat**

__Faulk padded next to Damion, the sun setting behind them.

"Maybe a rest is needed, it's about time to settle down for the night." Faulk suggest, Damion just nodded and collapsed. Faulk rolled his eyes, smiling. He then turned and vanished into the forest, going to hunt. Fawn padded next to him, her fur brushing against him every now and then. He stopped suddenly, a scent much like the others hitting his nose, he opened his mouth to check if it was true. He tasted the scent of cat, and something else..it smelled of.._**blood! **_He suddenly began running, jumping over small logs and avoiding all trees. He then saw a cat standing in a clearing staring at another. He glanced at the other cat to notice a glow to it, a dark glow that sent shivers down his back. The glowing cat had the body that looked like cat's skeleton, his eyes were a dark eerie green glow. Then he saw an orange cat staring defiently back.

"I'm not joining you, Grim, how'd you even come back from the infinite dead?" Hissed the she-cat, claws sliding out.

"When the incident happened the whole fabric of the clans world cracked, letting the harvested souls escape." Grim explained calmly. _There was an incident? _Faulk thought, and then a memory flashed in his head.

_He was padding next to a tom, the tom's muscles sticking out under the now sleek tabby pelt. _

_ "Silverstar this isn't a smart idea." Faulk hissed, trying to keep his voice silent._

_ "Yes, I will prove to the clans that Starclan is nothing than a fake made up idea..I will cause a fight at the gathering with the help of the darkness..." Everything about this idea was crazy, the clans were doomed.._

Faulk snapped out of his thoughts, causing him to step back on a twig, a loud snap is heard and both cats heads whip around to face him.

"Falconfoot!" The bright orange she-cat smiled happily. "I thought you vanished off the face of the clans!" She shot a glare towards Grim then hopped up to him.

"Huh? Who are you?" Falconfoot asked, standing up straight.

"I'm Leapingflame from the clans..remember me?" She asked, her face falling to an upset look.

"No..I'm sorry, miss."

"You use those terms that Kiki's family used..but you're not part of them.." She whispered, looking down and seeming to think hard. Faulk's eyes went up to see Grim staring ahead at the dark forest as if the she-cat had never moved..it was creepy. "Huh..well anyways we must catch up, what are you doing so far away from..where the clans used to lay? You aren't one of the deserters(sp?) are you? Or were you one of the few who were sent out to go searching for-" Is cut off by Grim suddenly appearing at her side and digging his teeth deep into her muzzle. Falconfoot gasped and backed up, eyes wide.

"It took me forever to get them to loose their memory and there you go ruining plans like always, Leapingflame!" Grim snarled.

"Falconfoot, you have to-" Grim dug deeper and Leapflame screeched. "YOU HAVE A TIME LIMIT! MAKE SURE _**HE **_DOESN'T ESCAPE!" Leapingflame then collapsed in a heap, bleeding deeply from her muzzle.

"Good..she shouldn't remember anything after this." Grim then swatted her hard on the head, causing her head to jerk forward.

"You monster!" Faulk hissed, swatting at Grim. Grim just hissed and vanished into thin air.

"Faulk..that she-cat..she knew something about us." Fawn said as she appeared from the bush she was hiding in.

"Yes she did, now she knows nothing and is useless to us!" He said the last part almost silently.

"Either way we have to take her back to the others..we can't just leave her out here to die." Fawn muttered, padding up to them.

"Fine, but once the other cats start complaining about a new and slower mouth to feed you can tell them you wanted to help her out, got it?" Fawn nodded, rolling her eyes.

"You know, she could help us hunt and who knows, she might remember something about those clans.." Faulk nodded, pushing Leapingflame with his muzzle till his head was under her, he then swung his head back to let her fall gently onto his back. He looked at Fawn, then towards where they can from.

"Fawn..be a dear and make sure she doesn't fall off please." Fawn nodded and padded next to him carefully, the walk back was long and silent. The recent events still burned deeply in both minds, but Fawn hadn't seen the vision that taunted Faulk. _I have something to do with the destruction of the clans... _He thought to himself, he felt horrid and wished he never ran into this she-cat. _But then..when we returned to the clans I would need to find out then and who knows how bad that'd be. _He finally saw a breaking in the trees, standing in the front of if was Damion though.

"Damion, pal, look what we got!" He bounded up, Leapingflame bouncing on his back, and dumped her in front of him. "Tonight..we feast." He joked, and Fawn seemed to dislike his joke very much for she shoved him.

"You're kidding? Another mouth to feed?" Damion hissed, glancing back and forth to see if the others were watching..they were.

"Yes, I couldn't leave her out there to die!" Faulk said, defending himself.

"Into the forest now, we need to speak alone." Damion then shoved Faulk kind of roughly towards the forest. Faulk turned and padded quickly into the cover of the trees, once they were out of hearing range Damion turned on full rage, holding nothing back. "ANOTHER MOUTH TO FEED? ARE YOU INSANE? CATS ARE STARVING ALREADY!"

"But she's from the clans..were we're heading I think.." Faulk told him rather roughly.

"Oh good, she can tell us about our past." Damion said, now smiling as he turned.

"Well about that..she kind of lost her memory.." Faulk explained rather awkwardly.

"What? Then how do you know she was from the clans?" Faulk sighed and explained the recent events, leaving out his vision. "Amazing...so we're more important than we thought.." He whispered walking back towards the cats, Faulk padded after him.

**Sorry it was short, I rushed this all at 9 am.**


	6. Helpful paws

**Sam~Coming right up! :D**

**Red~o-o Hey red, buddy, let's switch your coffee to decaf if you have had any, ok? xD Just kidding I love reading your reviews..Wow I actually never noticed that Grim and Damion thing..but they're not related in any way(blood wise) :)**

**Storm~I'm glad she's back too :)**

**I'm going to be on and off with this story...a lot is going on :/ And school is fixing to start for me.. Some new characters are introduced and I honestly loved coming up with them! **

**Helpful paws**

Spark padded quietly next to Raven and Dove, the two she-cats were talking non-stop about something that really wasn't important. Her eyes focussed on Damion who's ears were perked. She quickly excused herself from the two and went up to him, he had stopped...

"What's wrong?" Spark asked, very curious about why they had stopped.

"Do you hear that, Spark? Listen closely..." Spark closed her eyes so her sight wouldn't mess up her hearing, she then listened carefully.

_"Young are they. Take them to Bone?" Asked a rough voice._

_ "No, Skully, Bone want them dead." Said a sweet honey like._

_ "But we outnumbered now, they quickly defeat us."_

_ "We have surprise element."_

_ "Won't matter, they kill us on spot."_

Spark's eyes snapped open and she looked around, fear showing on her face.

"We're about to be attacked..." Hissed Spark, claws digging into the ground.

"No dur, come on let's-" Damion was cut off by a big shouldered tom launching himself at the small form of Ghost, she looked so small compared to him. A sleek brown she-cat launched herself at Spark. Spark hissed and clawed at her side, but her claws couldn't get a grip for some reason.

"Doomed you are, fool." Cackled(spelling?) the she-cat as she dug her teeth into Spark's neck, Spark kicked at her stomach, knocking her off onto the grass, a small cloud of dust sent up around her.

"You won't win." Spark hissed, she felt a pelt press against her, looking up she saw Faulk...A memory flashed in her head.

_"I know how to fight, Falconfoot!" She hissed, glaring at him._

_ "Spark-" He was cut off by a grey tom leaping at him, Falconfoot ducked and glanced at Spark. "I want to help, I owe your sister." He then pushed another cat away from her..._

Spark jumped out of the vision and swatted at the new she-cat, blood splattered onto her paw when she did it. She smiled, finally she had landed a blow that brought out blood. A cry was heard and Spark quickly turned to see Ghost laying on the ground, blood pouring from her side. Spark gasped and ran off from the battle she was in to check her friend out.

"Spark!" Faulk growled as he fought the she-cat alone.

"I'm sorry...Ghost needs help now!" Spark stopped right next to her to see most of the group fighting off the tom, she put her nose to Ghost's side and noticed the blood was pouring out fast.. "Don't die Ghost.." Spark whispered, she didn't want to loose anyone on this journey. A yowl was heard from the side and Spark turned her head to see a tom with a bone through his small nose(A small bone, his twolegs gave it to him before he left o-o) and his face seemed to be painted with berries, he wore a collar coated with teeth and his tail had a small collar like thing on it with leaves sticking out on it(his twolegs were very weird).

"Skully, Sky, back off." The two cats stopped attacking as soon as the order was issued. "Return to Burnt bones, prepare welcoming." The cats didn't question him as they padded off, Spark took notice that they wore similar face paint but had no weird bones one them..yet leaves were on their head. "Apoligize on behalf of Burnt bones, orders seemed to have been mixed up, Jel pay for it later." Spark's ear flicked as she noticed his eyes were focussed on her, she felt uncomfertable under his gaze. "Who leads?" He asked, tearing his gaze off her, rather reluctantly, and looking at the others.

"I, Damion, lead this group.." Damion took a step forward and raised his head to meet the eyes of him.

"Ah, name is Bone, rule over burnt bones." Bone said, nodding curtly to him then looking back at Spark, she shifted uncomfertably. "Name?"

"I'm...Spark, but that doesn't matter do you have a medicine cat, my friend needs help." _What's a medicine cat? Is that some kind of healer from my past..?_

"Medicine cat?" He asked, confusion showing on his face. "Oh mean Healer of all? Gem out, but small healer, Mint, be in." He looked up towards ghost who was probably bleeding to death. "Grab friend and follow." He turned and flicked his tail, disappearing into the forest. Spark went to grab Ghost's blood stained neck but Elk beat her to it.

"Rain, Red, and I can handle this." He said, smiling and grabbing her. Spark nodded and quickly walked up to the front of the group were Damion and Bone were.

"How come you talk so weird?" Damion asked, his head was cocked to the side and he seemed to have a questioning look. Bone chuckled, his chuckle was deep and it made Spark shiver slightly.

"Talk weird? You weird talk." Damion seemed to be frustrated by his answer, which made Spark giggle slightly at the way he looked...She then looked at Bone to see him smiling at her. "See you join conversation, spark." Spark nodded, turning her gaze over to Damion who was still confused.

"You should be careful about what you say Bone, I think you're breaking my friend." Damion immediatly stood straight when she said that.

"He is not, I'm perfectly fine." He held his head high, eyes semi closed.

"Dami-" She didn't have time to finish as he whacked his head into the tree she was going to warn him about. "Watch out for that tree..." She finished kind of awkwardly.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice." Damion grumbled, rubbing his nose with his paw. Spark walked over and carefully removed his paw to see he had a small nose bleed.

"Now look at what you did!" Spark tried not to laugh, but failed miserably.

"Continue may we?" Bone asked, tail lashing. Spark quickly nodded and walked beside Damion. "Great healing herb for nose bleed...very painful though."

"I'd rather bleed this one out..." Damion muttered, head low and eyes focussed on the ground.

"What group doing out this far?" Bone asked, looking between the two.

"Well we kind of don't know, just trying to find our way home..do you know anything about the clans?" Damion asked hopefully, Spark already knew his hopes would be crushed.

"Sorry, no. Burnt bones don't hear much from outside world." Bone paused in a giant clearing, Spark gasped when she looked around. In the trees were several cats and on the ground were small leave dens. Nest rested in the branches, Bone smiled as he noticed her shocked expression. "Big yes?" Spark slowly nodded and looked around trying t take it all in. Before she could speak a cat rushed in, bleeding from it's head. "What wrong, Bobcat?" Bone asked, an edge to his tone.

"Big beast attack us, barely escaped with lives." Bone hissed and his claws slid out.

"Again? Need new hunting spot, tell Jel." Bobcat nodded and walked towards a hairless cat, it had spots all over it's body. "No haired cat be Jel, she command after death." Spark nodded again, then noticed a small white cat with tiny black spots covering it's body. "That Mint, she help friend's wound." Bone told Elk, turning his head towards the cats. Elk, Rain, and Red quickly carried Ghost over to Mint. "Want tour?" Bone asked, now turning his whole body towards the group.

"No thanks, I'd like somewhere for the group to rest though, if that's not to much to ask." Damion stared at Bone.

"Yes, course, group may sleep in guest den over there." Bone nodded towards a large leaf den in the shady part of the trees.

"Ok, thanks, everyone rest." Damion commanded.

"Or get to know Burnt bones." Bone smiled at Damion who was now annoyed that his group had been issued orders by another.

"I'm ready for a rest." Dove yawned and made her way to the den, Spark looked at Bone.

"I'd like to know about your group." She purred, smiling. Bone nodded and looked at the others.

"We'd just like to look around if we may." Raven said, forcing a small smile.

"Yes, explore you may, introduce yourself to others." Bone glanced at Spark. "What know do you?"

"I want to know how you came to be, how you got that bone on your fur..why you wear such weird decorations."

"I wear bone as sign as leadership, given by furless giants. We wear decorations to show signs of us being one with Earth."

"Do you worship anyone or anything?"

"Worship bright skies, give us good weather and many seasons of harmony if do." Spark nodded, then looked over towards a group of cats watching them, they then quickly bowed their heads together...they seemed older than most of the cats. "Don't mind Former tree bouncers."

"Tree bouncers?"

"Tree bouncers name for fighters and hunters. Small bouncers name for cats learning, Kit bearers name for expecting or taking care of kits." Spark slowly took it all in, trying to learn all she could about these cats.

"Bone!" Mewled a tiny black kitten as it rushed up to them.

"Ashes, why so far away from mother?" Bone demanded, Ashes ignored him and looked at Spark.

"Who's she?"

"Spark from newcomers."

"oh, borror her may we?" Ashes asked, smiling widely.

"Why?"

"Dress up, and stories." Ashes quickly said, getting a bit impatient.

"what you think?" Bone looked at Spark.

"Sounds fun, come on Ashes let's go." Bone chuckled and shook his head.

"Good luck.."

**A couple hours later.**

The sun was setting when the kits had finished dressing up Spark and had heard the story of how they got here.

"Mommy like?" Asked a small light brown she-cat known as Serina(ser-e-na)

"Yes, pretty." Said her mother, whom was named Moon.

"Show bones, we must!" Ashes mewed, jumping up and racing out of the den. Spark stood up awkwardly and exited the den.

"Thank you." Moon called as she exited.

"Welcome." Spark replied as she headed towards Bone's den.

"Bone! Bone! Looks like one of us she does!" Spark giggled at the kit's excitement then noticed the group eyeing her from the den, they probably didn't like the idea of her playing around with the kits. She then turned her gaze back to Bone's den, She saw his grey, almost a blue color, head appear and noticed he was smiling.

"Only day and you already dressed like us, surprise." Spark rolled her eyes.

"The kits dressed me up, I have nothing to do it with it."

"Well look excellent. Would make perfect Tree bouncer.." His voice trailed off and Spark shifted uncomfertably, feeling awkward.

"Yeah well she's part of our group, and she's staying." Said a voice, Spark turned her head to see Damion walking up to them. "We'll be leaving tomorrow." He said with such force that Spark was taken back.

"So soon? Why not stay for day or two..give friend a break." Bone nodded his head towards the Healer of all's den.

"Fine, but just a couple of days...get to bed Spark." Spark didn't like being ordered around like this but she was tired..yawning loudly she quickly headed towards the den.

"Dress friends up tomorrow!" Ashes yowled after her.

"What's this about a dress up?" Midnight asked, peering out of the den.

"Dress you up tomorrow, I shall." Ashes repeated.

"Ok, I'd love to look like Spark..she looks pretty." Midnight stared at Spark, a smile showing on her face. Spark her Damion mumble something but she quickly ignored it, she then laid down in her nest and closed her eyes.

**Tried to make it long :/ Sorry if it isn't...I'll write more soon!**


	7. She's a shecat

** Can't sleep first off, second off school is monday |(OoO)| Buh bye freedom! Also today I shall spend most of my time editing my stories(to perfection xD) and writing after I post this..If you post a review before this it'll be in the next, I'm not checking for reviews ATM because I want to keep this short..next chap I'll reply to reviews. Eek! I need to say this, Bone is a very short haired blue-gray tom...like his fur is barely there..just a bit fuzzy like a peach lol**

**She's a she-cat**

Spark yawned, stretching slightly too. She felt herself kick her neighbors, who were Dove and Raven.

"Sorry guys..." She apoligized, sitting up.

"It's ok, I was actually going to wake up soon anyways." Raven said, arching her back as she also got up.

"So any plans for today?" Dove asked, standing up and shaking the grass off her fur(the nest are made of grass, leave, and feathers.).

"I'm going for a walk with the king of grouchiness." Raven joked.

"Damion?" Spark guessed, lately their leader had grown cold and very easily angered.

"Yup, I'm going to try and see what's wrong with him, how about you two..any plans?" Raven questioned.

"I'm going to hang out with Bone and the kits..you know help around." After Spark had spoken the two giggled. "What? What's so funny?"

"Well it seems like someone is getting a bit close to Bone." Dove admitted, stopping her giggling for a moment.

"What? We're just friends."

"That's not how everyone else sees it..have you not noticed how Bone looks at you? I think he likes..maybe even loves you, Spark." Raven said seriously.

"oo lala who wouldn't want a strong tom, who also leads a group, to love them?" Midnight joined in the conversation.

"I know, and a cute one too." Dove joked, Spark felt her fur begin to burn.

"I don't like him." She quickly said, they were her friends but they couldn't just say that.

"That sounds false." Midnight muttered as she licked her paw. Spark shot a glare her way and left the den. When she exited she saw Bone sunning himself near the nursery.

"Hey Lazy bones!" She called, using the nickname she had given him once she found out he hardly ever hunted/fought as leader.

"Spark, how I do know?" Spark rolled her eyes and sat down next to him as he stretched out.

"Have you seen Damion lately?"

"Last saw was grouchy..." Bone muttered, resting his head back over his crossed paws.

"Of course he was..He's been grouchy for a long time." Spark looked around to notice Jel watching them closely...

"Jel, cats sent out?" Jel shook her head, tail lashing..

"Cats wait till new hunting place is found, maybe help?" Jel hissed, glaring at them now.

"Can't, train kits ways today."

"Kit bearers teach them, not Bone." Jel put in, in a know-it-all tone.

"Question me?"

"N-No..." Jel seemed taken back by the question, she then shot Spark a not needed glare then turned and stalked over to some tree bouncers.

"Coming or staying?" Bone asked Spark who nodded. The two then headed over to the nursery where Ashes and Serina were waiting. "They be chosen, next Small bouncers." Spark nodded and looked the two over, she had grown close to them in the past few days.

"C-Can y-y-you t-t-train us, Sp-Spark a-a-and Bone?" Serina stammered, trying ever so hard to copy Spark's langauge.

"Speak like clanmates, Serina, belong here not there you do." Spark said, she found it a bit easy to speak their language.

"Spark, yes." Serina said, her words now flowing smoothly out of her mouth.

"Bone teach too?" Ashes asked hopefully, eyes lighting up.

"Bone teach too." Bone answered, smiling towards the kits.

"What age do they need to be to become Small Bouncers?" Spark curiously asked Bone.

"No age certain, Bright skies decide."

"Decided how?"

"Show signs, kits muscles come in certain time, low on Tree bouncers, sky patterns." Bone shrugged and looked at the kits again. "Follow, must." The kits nodded eagerly and jumped up, practically about to bounce out of their pelts..

"Whe-" Spark didn't finish as she noticed Damion and Raven leaving the clearing. _I hope Raven can lighten him up...We need to stay here for Ghost. _Spark thought, watching the two as they left.

"We train up in trees around clearing, climb." Spark snapped back to reality, whipping her head towards Bone who crouched down and jumped up into a tree. "Now follow." Bone commanded, the two kits bounced up after him, Spark giggled slightly as she watched Serina wiggle her little hindquaters as she climbed up the tree.

**A hour later**

Sun dashed into camp, his golden pelt blazing in the bright sunlight.

"What wrong?" Bone asked, they had taken a break from training and now were bathing in the light.

"Jel attacked, dead maybe..." Sun panted, turning his heard towards the entrance. Spark followed his gaze to see a hairless she-cat being dragged in by Skully and Sky.

"Jel dead? No! Chosen by Bright skies to be in command next!" Bone jumped up and quickly dashed over. He sniffed Jel and froze, his eyes turning dark.

"Is she..." Spark began, not really able to finish her sentence.

"Dead? Yes, Jel dead...Bright skies bring new sign for next in command please.." He pleaded, head turned towards the sky. Spark was shocked to hear the death of Jel.

"Attacked by beast." Bobcat put in as he entered the clearing.

"Beast?" Bone's mouth twitched, a hint of a snarl showing. Bobcat nodded weakly, he looked sick. "Prepare body for death bed." Bone straightened up when he finished speaking, face emotionless.

**A bit later again**

Spark was settled down outside the den when she noticed Raven stalk into the clearing.

"Raven..." Damion hissed as he followed her.

"I'm not speaking to you, you-you...tom cat!" She then burst into the den with her head held high and tail straight.

"Why in the world did she act like?" Damion wondered aloud, sitting down obviously dumbfounded.

"She-cat she is." Bone mummered as he padded over.

"Huh?"

"She-cat, She-cat's shouldn't be messed with really...they know how to fight." Bone pointed out.

**Sorry it's short...To make up for it...I have to tell you...I've planned out all the deaths of each cat and...Some are really really creepy, I got shivers thinking about one o-o Don't judge me, I'll tell you which one it is when it happens.**


	8. Hidden secrets

**Sam~Sure, and having fun at school?**

**Red~ xD Nice qoute and I just realized that he does o-o*pokes him, has hand clawed off* NUU I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU SPEAK YODA D:**

**I ran into some problems today but I will edit and update my story :). I'm also saying sorry a bit ahead..I'm going to kill off someone in a chap or two...I just need death to keep me satisfied *evil laughter is heard* **

**Hidden secrets**

Dove quickly exited the den where they rested in. She felt as if she had nothing to do, Raven was being talked to by Damion, Spark was trying to help Bone find a new next in command, Midnight was helping Gem and Mint, Fawn was off playing with Faulk, ghost was asleep in the healer of all's den, and Cloud always kept to herself.

"Go must, spark." Dove's ears perked up, was bone leaving Spark alone? She turned her head to notice him heaving his body upwards. _Yes! Maybe I can go talk to Spark..but wait why is Bone leaving? _She watched Bone as he padded towards Gem, Mint, and a former tree bouncer. Dove's interest sparked up and she slowly followed them, ears still perked. The four cats were heading out far into the woods, so Dove, quickly and as silently as possible, followed them. She stopped near a small clearing that could probably fit six cats, the four were now sitting. She shoved herself into a small bush so she couldn't be seen and waited, watching them intently.

"Cats...must keep longer, beast not ready." Gem shook her head then looked into the eyes of Bone.

"Sure these? All good...all nice, why them?" Bone asked, tail flicking. Dove became confused, were they discussing her group?

"Bright skies choose, not we. Break leg of one maybe? That keep them for moons..plenty of time." Bone looked at the former tree bouncer, his eyes locking with the tom.

"fine, but which?"

"How spark?"

"no! Not spark." Bone hissed, his eyes lighting up.

"Huh..other's not go close to us."

"How 'bout midnight?"

"Now, heal self she will..carry on she will." Mint muttered, looking frustrated slightly.

"Then who? Cats stay longer so we find sacrafice among them." Dove couldn't help but leap up when they said 'sacrafice'.

"Who there?!" Hissed Gem, jumping up and fluffing her fur up. Dove's eyes widened when she noticed they were all turned towards her now.

"I was just..uh..looking for some prey and it ran into those bushes." Dove stammered, backing up. When Bone stood up she spun around and took off running. She felt weeds, thorns, and anything that could get a hold of her tugging her fur off as she ran but she didn't care, she only wanted to escape.

"No escaping!" Dove felt something knock hard into her side and send her skidding across the ground, the pain on her side sent her into a numb phase.

"Gem..why?" Bone asked, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Escape...she..."

"I don't care, Bright skies be wrong, cats too good for sacrafice."

"Lies, I follow Bright skies orders, not yours, Group stay." Dove felt something dig into her back paw, she let out a loud squeal, it rang out and sent the birds in the trees into the sky. "Shh, fool." She felt something hit her hard across the head...she then blacked out.

**a few days later**

Darkness...Darkness filled her thoughts and clouded her vision, everything was Dark..where was she? Who was she? What was going on? She then felt the nagging pain in her right back paw, she tried to open her mouth to scream but couldn't. She tried to feel around her but she only felt as if she was floating on air, trapped in empty space. She then began to feel something cold beneath her. She flashed open her eyes to a dazzling light. _Am I dead? Is this what it feels like? _ She then saw a black figure in front of the light, it was blurry but soon she could make out it's green eyes.

"Dove..? Dove!" The figure purred, smiling now. She squinted her eyes and tried to stand up, but fell down, crying out.

"Don't strain yourself, Dove...you had a nasty fall." _Fall? What happened?_

"Head trauma, seems."

"How?" She asked, her voice seemed to sound weird to her..

"foot caught on root while running, tripped, whacked head hard."

"Does she remember us?" Asked a black tom like cat with a white forehead.

"No, she remember nothing...other's must teach her..." A memory began to appear in 'Dove's' head.

_"What's wrong with her?" demanded a __Pale cream and white tabby she cat with green eyes. _

_ "I don't know!" Hissed a black she-cat with a broken back leg, her blue eyes shining brightly in the darkness._

_ "How could you not know?! You're the medicine cat!" The pale she-cat shot back._

_ "It's not a known disease, she's probably the first clan cat to have it!"_

_ "Well at least give me the main part of it..." The she-cat sighed._

_ "She...seems to be a bit slow on learning, it's as if she's not even here" The black cat muttered, eyes trained on the ground. _

_ "Not even here..?" _

_ "Like now, look at her, see how her eyes aren't focussed on anything really?"_

_ "She's looking at us, why lie?"_

_ "Yet her mind is somewhere else, she hears us and sees us but she's off in her own world." _

**sorry it's short I..lots has happened :/**


	9. Patrolling

**Sam~ You're meant to be confuzzled, dear*puts head to side* Sorry I feel like creeping people out xD**

**Red~*re-reads**has no real reply besides giggling* xD**

**Death to character in this chap I think, if not the next...probably next o3oSHOOT I'VE MAJOR POOFED SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT SORRY GUYS I'VE SOME PROBLEMS...THIS IS JUST GOING TO BE A SHORT CHAP.**

**Patrolling**

Faulk stood near Fawn, a small smile showing on his rubbery lips. He loved hanging around her, no matter how much she chatted. Now she was chattering on about how a small kit had talked to Dove today, he couldn't help but laugh at the weird questions it asked. 'Are you going to die..?' 'What happens if I poked it?'. At least Dove now had a companion.

"Faulk, you're going on patrol with Bone" Damion said, his eyes flashing between the two. Faulk nodded then noticed Fawn was squirming next to him, her eyes flashing to meet his.

"Can Fawn join us?" Damion nodded then turned to leave, his black tail flicking back and forth, scraping any dew off the grass below him. As Faulk padded towards the older tom known as Bone, Bone's eyes seemed to become dark as he took notice of Fawn joining them...


End file.
